Sora vs Ike
Sora vs Ike is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifth OMM. Description Kingdom Hearts vs Fire Emblem! Two young fantasy hero take on a battle of great measures. Can Sora cope against the might of the Radiant Hero? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Cliched temple (Neutral) "Donald? Goofy!" Sora cried, as his animal companions came into view. Both of them suffered from fatal stab wounds, and their blood stained the entrance to the temple. Their killer was the Black Knight, Zelgius, but Sora couldn't know that. His eyes shot up through the entrance of the temple. "You! You killed my friends!" he yelled, charging at the figure. Ike caught a glimpse of the oncoming attacker, and raised his sword to parry. This oughta be a match to remember! Fight! ''' Sora's attack was swatted away by Ike's might. Sora crashed back first into the wall and staggered forwards. He changed up his approach and began summoning fire attacks which swarmed Ike. Ike managed to block a handful, but he couldn't keep up forever, and was eventually stumbled back. Ike threw his sword in the air. "AETHER!" he cried, looking to squash Sora beneath the attack. Sora raised his Keyblade, and fired a shot of thunder into Ike's stomach. Ike crashed ''hard ''and staggered to his feet, where Sora drop kicked him. Ike clutched his shoulder, and Sora came in for a killing blow. But his overexertion left him exposed! Ike threw his sword skywards again. "AETHER!" he yelled again, decking Sora. "Prepare yourself." Ike warned, as he charged up an Eruption. "Whoah!" Sora yelled, evading the fiery attack with difficulty. Sora brought his weapon back around for a head shot. Ike ducked, and then slashed Sora across the chest, before delivering a punch and a kick. Sora stumbled back, before being launched into and through the wall. Rubble buried Sora, who hobbled back to his feet. "I can't LOSE!" Sora roared, swinging at Ike with fiery magic in tow. Ike smirked, as Sora once more, had overexerted. "You're open!" he said, swiping upwards and taking Sora's arm. Sora cried in pain as blood spat from the wound. Ike then kicked Sora into the air and leapt after him. "Great Aether!" he declared, beating seven bells out of Sora, before planting him back to the ground in a fiery and bloody explosion. '''KO! Ike landed next to the severed arm of Sora, but had to soon turn around as he heard the oncoming footsteps of a familiar foe. "Zelgius..." Ike grumbled, turning to his towering foe. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Ike! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix themed One Minute Melees Category:Fire Emblem vs Kingdom Hearts Themed One Minute Melees